saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
11 The Laughing Grim Reaper
The Laughing Grim Reaper is the eleventh episode of Gensoumaden Saiyuki and part of the Chin Yisou Arc. Summary "A mysterious mechanical doll suddenly appears out of nowhere and fires a beam that wounds Gojyo. Now something moving inside of his body. What the Hell is that thing anyway? Wait, Sanzo! What are you doing!? But if you do that, what will happen to Gojyo?" - Son Goku After meeting the mysterious fortune teller, Chin Yisou, memories of Hakkai’s past have begun to stir. He wakes up after a nightmare of watching his sister, Kanan, kill herself. She was taken by a band of demons and given to Hyakugan Maoh who raped and impregnated her. Hakkai killed all the youkai involved, all of Hyakugan Maoh’s clan and even Hyakugan Maoh himself. Hakkai climbs out of Jeep needed to take a breather. What he doesn’t know is that he’s not alone. Gojyo sneaks up on Hakkai as he stares down at his hands imagining the blood that once stained them (and in his eyes, still does). The two talk about Hakkai’s short life line. As they are talking, a strange mechanical doll walks out of the shadows, addressing Hakkai by his old name. Gojyo, becoming frustrated with the doll, kicks it. The doll laughs maniacally as it shoots a seed straight into Gojyo’s chest. The seed starts to spread through his veins, thriving off his blood. Sanzo and Goku appear and Sanzo had Goku restrain Gojyo. Sanzo shoots the seed with his banishing gun and Hakkai quickly works to close the wound. Panicked and in shock, Hakkai faints soon after. Hakkai sends Goku to get water and Hakuryuu follows. Sanzo deduces that whoever this Chin Yisou, he doesn’t simply want Hakkai to die. He wants him to suffer, but why? Hakkai wakes up and while talking to Sanzo, claims that he thought he killed every last member of Hyakugan Maoh's clan. As Gojyo returns, it’s revealed that Goku’s been missing since last night (now day). Hakkai starts to panic again, but Sanzo tells him to stay put. The sicko’s after him after all. Suddenly Goku comes running up to them, claiming he got lost. Sanzo is instantly suspicious of him--he didn't immediately mention food and doesn't have the dragon with him. When Sanzo coldly blows him away the Shikigami monkey, Chin Yisou, himself, appears, saying he'd thought his Goku puppet was nearly perfect. He also claims that he is Hyakugan Maoh's son, out for a little revenge on Hakkai, the man who killed his family and nearly exterminated his clan. The real Goku had fallen down a cliff and broken his leg, but Hakuryuu finds him and forces himself to climb back up the mountain. He comes back, breaking Chin Yisou’s arm in the process. The first few phrases out of his mouth on that he hurts, he’s tired, and he’s hungry. Chin Yisou says that Cho Gonou must lose some of his friends, and Sanzo replies icily, "Just try it." Quotes *''"I love you hands. You have such beautiful fingers. Is it weird to describe a man as beautiful?" - Cho Kanan'' to Gonou *''"With her blood on my hands, I can't allow myself to ever love anyone again." - Cho Hakkai'' *''"Now that it one shot life line." - Sha Gojyo'' to Hakkai *''"Listen here, you big fat blockhead. Let me remind you, you're flammable." - Sha Gojyo'' to Doll *''"Then I guess I shouldn't miss. I'm a good aim. If he dies, it's because he has a weak heart." - Genjo Sanzo'' to Ikkou *''"I was wondering why you haven't been getting much sleep lately, friend. Somehow I get the feeling we've been playing right according to Chin Yisou's script. He placed that seed next to Gojyo's heart, knowing I'd shoot him in front of you. I don't know why he hates you, but It's obvious that geezer doesn't want you dead. He has something much worse in store for you. He wants to destroy your spirit. He wants to make you suffer." - Genjo Sanzo'' *''"I found a job, Kanan. The pay isn't much, but it's more than enough to live off of. Will you move in with me? I love you. I want to be with you." - Cho Gonou'' to Kanan *''"Hyakugen Maoh. I thought for sure I killed every last one of those monsters." - Cho Hakkai'' *''"Ever heard the saying embrace nothing. If you meet the Buddha, kill the Buddha. If you meet your father, kill your father. Only live your life as it is, not bound to anything. That is what my master taught me. That's the reason I continue to kill everyone who stands in my way. And it doesn't matter whose enemy they happen to be. Now if you understand that, get a hold of yourself. I don't need excess baggage." - Genjo Sanzo'' quoting Muichimotsu to Hakkai and Gojyo *''"He didn't say I'm hungry once." - Genjo Sanzo'' to Chin Yisou *''"Hyakugen Maoh was a centipede demon. Don't move too much now or they'll bite. That much poison could coast you your life, even for you. Are you angry? Take a good long look at the son that raped and impregnated your woman. Think back... Did you kill my entire out of revenge? Did you? Or was it some miss guided sense of justice? I do not dislike your almost admirable hypocrisy, but only your utter disgrace and humiliation can comfort my soul." - Chin Yisou'' to Hakkai *''"I can hear the rain drumming in my ears. The drumming is so loud, it's driving me crazy... Some one kill me." - Cho Hakkai'' *''"Please, not another word. You are boring me to death. Instead, how about I tell you two of the three things that I hate the most... Psycho and worms." - Genjo Sanzo'' to Chin Yisou *''"Ya know what? You really made me angry. Who would have thought? And I'm usually so laid back too." - Sha Gojyo'' to Chin Yisou *''"Hakuryuu! Have you been looking for me all this time? Good dragon! I'll never eat you, no matter how hungry I get." - Son Goku'' to Hakuryuu *''"Why doesn't he (Sanzo) just say he's relieved to see him (Goku)?" - Sha Gojyo'' to Hakkai *''"Believe me, I'm in enough agony watching this sappy little reunion. It actually makes the bile raise in my stomach." - Chin Yisou'' to Sanzo Ikkou *''"Sanzo, somethin' isn't kosher. It just doesn't seem like he's alive to me... I really walloped him, but he acts like nothing wrong at all." - Son Goku'' to Ikkou *''"That's enough getting to know you. I gave this some thought, as you can see. And I knew there was one way that I could make you suffer the most. That would be to make your friends suffer for your misdeeds... Oh please, you flatter me. I admit, the read haired one and the golden eyes boy have been a real barrel of laughs. Stay sharp. 'Cuz next time he really is going to lose some of his little play-buddies" - Chin Yisou'' to Sanzo Ikkou Gallery 11-001.png|"Beautiful fingers" 11-005.png|'Sin" 11-006.png|"Wah!?" 11-007.png|Standing in the wind 11-008.png|Creepy Doll 11-009.png|Seed in Gojyo's Chest... 11-014.png|"Fake Monkey" 11-015.png|Chin Yisou 11-017.png|"I'll never eat you!" 11-018.png|"Hakkai!" 11-019.png|Next episode? Category:Gensoumaden Episodes